


I'll see you soon.

by Agatha02



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Flashbacks, Gen, Memories, Suicidal Thoughts, phoebe's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agatha02/pseuds/Agatha02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like it was only yesterday that she had met them all”  A view at Phoebe’s thought as all of them sit together for coffee before parting ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. :) I really loved the F.R.I.E.N.D.S ending and wanted to write this in Phoebe’s pov cause she is my favourite. Also this is something I’ve wanted to tell my friends but I couldn’t speak up so I thought this was a better idea. Hope you all like it. :) I do not own anything.   
> This is also my first fan fiction here so hope you’ll like it.

“No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me   
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me   
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with   
Someone I'll always laugh with   
Even at my worst, I'm best with you, Yeah! “

 

She couldn’t believe this was happening. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that their Journey of so many years would come to a stop. She couldn’t stop thinking ,about what would happen now that they were going to part ways, as she sat there sipping coffee with everyone in the same coffee shop probably for the last time. She wished the voice inside her head, that kept reminding her of how things were changing, would quiet down for once. Every time she looked at one of their faces she couldn’t help but wonder if this would be the last time she will ever see them Again. She was sure this will break heart. Of course she had her heart broken before sometimes it hurt so bad that she thought she would never mend and look at things the same way. But she got better with time though her heart is patched up she is living the life she always wanted to; among good friends, among her second family and staying so far away from these people will take a long long time to get used to.

All the memories of them in the coffee shop and in Monica’s apartment came back to her mind. It seemed like it was only yesterday that Rachel ran away from her wedding. A yesterday that was so far away in the past. Her life before this was a mess; a mess she never thought she would make though alive. Life was rough then and there were many Days when she would look at people laughing or holding hands with their family and friends and wonder what she has done to deserve this. And she often ended up questioning her own existence and crying herself to sleep. 

A life like this was a life she always wished for and it wouldn’t have been possible without the Idiots sitting around her. Everywhere in her life they had supported and wished her well. They made her who she is today by accepting her as one of their Own for which she will always be in debt with them. Where would she be without them. However silly it might seem, she is afraid of what the future holds for her. Afraid of how she is going to live through each day without them behind her back to push her forward or to catch her when she falls. Who was going to be there for her after they are gone when she needed someone’s shoulder to cry one or someone to listen to her. 

The minute chances of them meeting again scares her. And thought of going through each day alone makes her want to crawl into a dark corner. The empty Spaces left in her heart will be waiting for them to come back to her because even when all the journeys end they will go on. Forever and always. Joey’s laugh brings her back to the reality and she smiles looking at each one of them believing for the first time that this was not going to be their last meeting and whatever it comes to they will see each other again at least once if not often and she would give anything to that to happen. She was not going to leave in tears because now she knows that this is not a good bye but a see-you-soon because one day or the other they will see each other again.

“ I'll be there for you   
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you   
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you   
'Cause you're there for me too” - I’ll be there for you (The Rembrandts)

**Author's Note:**

> Bye bye :) I’ll see you all soon :P


End file.
